specialgleefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fabervans Family
This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam (Chord Overstreet) & Quinn (Dianna Agron) aka Ken and Barbie. The relationship begins in the fourth episode of season two, Duets. Sam and Quinn officially start dating when Sam proposes (well, okay, makes a promise) to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, they break up in the episode Comeback. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans and Quam, though some like to call it Squinn. We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our love and devotion for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to ship our team in peace and allow other Fabrevans to feel like they belong on this Glee Wiki. As you can see from the signatures below, Fabrevans has a lot of support. This is brilliant for a pretty new couple! Congratulations, Fabrevans shippers! Keep the support coming, and stay loyal and humble to The Fabrevans Family. Signatures✎ #Queen Of Quinns #Maxymax123 00:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) #SkySplitz #Only thing to do is jump, Over The Moon #Melvis8 #I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world #It hurts to be in love, but it's worth it in the end. The Featured Fabrevans Poll What is your favourite Fabrevans confession? Sam saying he thinks he's in love with Quinn Quinn telling Finn she chooses Sam Quinn admitting her and Sam are still good friends (Rumours) Sam admitting to Quinn that he doesn't really know how to act on a date because he went to an all-boys school. Last Week's Poll Results: This Week's Winner: Lucky What was the best duet that Sam and Quinn sang? Lucky: 20 (I've Had) The Time of My Life: 2 Marry You: 4 Don't Stop: 2 Fabrevans FanFiction Sources ✉ Feel free to put safe sources for Fabrevans fanfics! All these are from FanFiction.net except for the ones with a ('❥') which can be found in their writers' own blogs. ❥One More Kiss 'by our very own Gablexa2103 '❥Where Love Rains 'by our very own JustGleeForMe 'Until Then by our very own Hrsefinatic101 One Day You'll Know by our very own Hrsefinatic101 Full house 'by our very own Fabrevans4life 'You Belong With Me by our very own Fabrevans4life Sparks Will Fly 'by our very own Quamfan 'Happily Ever After by our very own Quamfan The New Girl 'by our very own Gleek1537 'What Was Real Of Us by our very own Dr.Stinky Fix You SamxQuinn OneShots Perfect Quinn's Boxes Need To You From Me Babysitting and Pizza Breath Run Dry Life According to Sam Beach Day The Way to Eden Blame it On the Alchohol We Are Stars Oh My My My Ivory Colored Wine Lor Menari Best Sam and Quinn stories Healing Life in a Glass House Nameless Love Fragmented Pride Don't burn your heart out love Rule Number Seven Trying To Write A Song That Says I Love You Love Lines Abulous Bent Hand Me Down Winner at a Losing Game Tennessee Zombie I Want To Be With You Passing Notes Falling For The Wrong People The Last Summer Before the Storm Everything in Between The Secrets Out Glee Season 2 After Original Song Truly Madly Deeply First Loves vs True Loves The Band You Belong With Me Just For A Moment After All You're My Wonderwall Shower time I Want To Be With You Beautiful A Sprig Of Mistletoe Is All It Takes How Fashion Finds Love Wintry Wonderland Split Seconds A Plan Living For Today Pretending All You Need The Ring ' Featured Fabrevans Quote Fabrevans Cinema ✩ Fabrevans-related Songs The couple had two well known duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. The song section contains everything from scenes from the shows, lyrics, album versions, acapellas and karaokes. Lucky 'Lucky, originally sung by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, is featured in the episode Duets. This was the couple's debut and the song they won the Duet competition with, winning a free date at BreadstiX. (I've Had) The Time of My Life (I've had) The Time of my Life, originally sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes of Dirty Dancing, is featured in the episode Special Education. They performed this song as their opening number at Sectionals Marry You Marry You, originally sung by Bruno Mars, is featured in the episode Furt. Although it isn't actually a duet between just Quinn and Sam, the two share several lines together and dance with one another. Baby Baby, originally sung by Justin Bieber, is a song featured in Comeback. Sam feels like he was losing Quinn and decides to woo her by singing Baby. This works not only on Quinn, but on all the girls in New Directions. In the end, they still break up because Santana helps Sam realize Quinn was cheating on him with Finn. Don't Stop Don't Stop, originally sung by Fleetwood Mac, is a song featured in the episode Rumours. Quinn and Kurt are the first ones in New Directions to know Sam's secret. When it's revealed to the entire club, Sam sings Don't Stop to his siblings to let them know better days are coming. Although this is not exactly a duet between the two, they sing many lines together and share glances and smiles throughout the performance. Quam Royalty ☼ *Queen: QuinnQuinn *King: Maxymax123 00:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Princesses (Contact Queen to be one, limit 5 users): Melvis8 *Princes (Contact King to be one, limit 5 users): *Knights (Contact Queen or King to be one, limit 7 users): *Loyal Citizens (Feel free to add yourself, no limit): Category:Teams